Project Summary. Research being performed in Puerto Rico provides an opportunity to advance knowledge of cancer risk, and cancer prevention and control among Hispanic and non-Hispanic populations in the United States (US). The Cancer Prevention and Control (CAPAC) Research Training Program at the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences of the University of Puerto Rico Comprehensive Cancer Center aims to increase the pool of master?s degree graduates and other health professionals that pursue a doctoral degree and/or a career in cancer prevention and control research with a focus on Hispanic health and health disparities. The program will recruit participants from all racial/ethnic groups and cultural backgrounds to participate in a hands-on research experience in a Hispanic population and cultural environment. Participants will be matched to a mentor based on their research interest in basic, clinical, and population-based research. The CAPAC aims to: 1) Recruit 20 master level and health professional students (and recent graduates from these programs) per year to participate in hands-on research experience in cancer prevention and control; 2) Provide participants with a mentored hands-on research experience in cancer prevention and control research with a focus on Hispanic health and health disparities; 3) Provide program participants with the skills to pursue a doctoral degree and/or a career in cancer prevention and control research, and 4) Conduct process and outcome evaluation of short-, intermediate-, and long-term goals. The CAPAC Program will increase participants? understanding of the spectrum of cancer prevention and control research, strengthen their skills in cancer research, and increase their cultural sensitivity skills. Potential areas of cancer prevention and control research will include topics within the cancer control continuum: prevention, early detection, screening and survivorship, and topics that are relevant within the mission of the National Cancer Institute (cause, diagnosis, prevention, treatment of cancer, rehabilitation from cancer, and the continuing care of cancer patients and the families of cancer patients). The duration of the program is 10 weeks. Upon request and evaluation of the request, the program will support a maximum of 10 participants to extend their research experience to a maximum of 15 weeks. The hands-on cancer research experience will be overseen by a cancer researcher/mentor, to whom each student will be assigned. Areas of expertise of the proposed mentors include basic, clinical, population-based and translational research. Educational activities will include seminars and workshops that will strengthen the participant?s skills to pursue a doctoral degree and careers in cancer prevention and control research. Outcomes of interest to determine program success will include: (1) participant and mentor satisfaction with the program, (2) mentor?s satisfaction with the participants, (3) participants that become co-authors in scientific presentations and/or manuscripts, and (4) participants that continue doctoral studies and/or careers in cancer prevention and control research.